


Twin Drabbles 11

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 1





	Twin Drabbles 11

** Energon **

“ Is that energon” asked Sideswipe hesitantly to his brother noticing that Sunstreaker had energon dripping from his hands.

“ Yes it’s not mine” said Sunstreaker ducking into the wash racks and turning on the tap to wash it off.

“ Who did you hit?” asked Sideswipe.

“ Let’s just say no bot is going to bother you again” said Sunstreaker drying his hands.

** Breathe **

“ Okay Sunny breathe, open your vents” ordered Sideswipe hitting his brother’s dented golden chest trying to get the fluid out of his chest. Sunstreaker’s engine roared to life and fluid flowed out of his helm vents. Sunstreaker opened his mouth and coughed out a mouth full of fluid onto the floor.

“ It’s alright Sunny, take a deep breath” instructed Sideswipe holding his recovering twin from his near drowning.

** Done **

“ Sides what the hell have you done” asked Sunstreaker very loudly at his sheepish brother.

“ That’s a long list” some bot muttered with ringing audios.

“ You’re supposed to be recharging not moving around the ark with your injuries” shouted Sunstreaker while Sideswipe sunk further into his seat.

“ Come with me, we are going to our quarters and you will stay in there” said Sunstreaker grabbing Sideswipe’s arm and dragging him out of the rec room.

** Blameless **

“ I just want you to remember one thing today Sides” said Sunstreaker.

“ What’s that?” asked Sideswipe

“ That this crazy scheme was all your idea. For the first time in our lives, I am totally blameless” said Sunstreaker taking a sip of his energon while raised voices could be heard echoing through the Ark halls. 

** Walk **

“ Hey Sunny Do you want to go for a walk?” asked Sideswipe.

“ Why yes I would away from you” replied Sunstreaker and he turned on his heel, then he walked away.

** Fired **

“ Sunny going back was your idea. How are you still working on that slaggers art piece. Didn’t that mech fire you” asked Sideswipe pointing to the art work that Sunstreaker was working on in his spare time.

“ Excuse you I was not fired” said Sunstreaker.

“ Is that so. Because getting told to get out of apartment and to go work on it on your own sounds like being fired” said Sideswipe from the doorway

“ Shut up Sides” said Sunstreaker turning his attention to the painting in front of him. 

** Flesh **

“ Sun Sunny” said Sideswipe hesitantly to the white and gold trim mech in front of him.

“ In the flesh” Sunstreaker confirmed but then he paused and pursed his lips.

“ I take your bland expression and enduring silence that you think I look spectacular” said Sunstreaker showing off his new paint job.

** Stalk **

“ Why are you following me?” asked Sideswipe, noticing that Sunstreaker was trying to hide behind some shelves.

“ I wasn’t aware that I was. I just happen to be going to the same place as you” replied Sunstreaker, stepping out in full view.

“ That is called stalking Sunstreaker and I wouldn’t make a habit of doing it” said Sideswipe.

“ Why would I stalk you?” asked Sunstreaker.

“ I don’t know Sunny but leave me alone” ordered Sideswipe walking away.

** Bond **

“ Is Sideswipe scared of his bond mate” asked Sunstreaker tending to Sideswipe’s wounds.

“ Sideswipe believes it’s not a terrible thing to have a healthy fear of their bond mate” said Sideswipe who winced in pain as Sunstreaker cleaned out the wound on his shoulder.

** recharge **

“ Come on Sides. Even slaggers like you have to recharge sometime” said Sunstreaker placing his hand on his brother’s red shoulder.

“ Seriously your overworking. I’m starting to get worried that you have a glitch or CPU damage” said Sunstreaker.

“ I’m fine Sunstreaker I just need to finish these reports” said Sideswipe pointing to the stack of data pads in front of him.

“ You also need recharge Sides” said Sunstreaker taking the data pad off him and turning it off.

** wax **

“ Primus” shouted Sideswipe covering his nose.

“ Did you drown yourself in that overly expensive wax this morning. I can smell you from here” said Sideswipe entering their quarters where Sunstreaker was waiting for the wax to dry.

** Told **

“ At what point should I regale you with my I told you so’s” asked Sunstreaker, watching his brother dig himself further into the situation he put himself in.

“ Could you hang on until tomorrow” asked Sideswipe with his helm in his hands.


End file.
